Pokemon The Quest of a Champion
by Amy.Leona.C-U
Summary: Young Drill Adel has waited three years to start his Pokemon training. He plans to become a new type of Pokemon trainer and someday face Ash Ketchem his ideal rival
1. Pallet Town Hero

Chapter One: Pallet Town Hero

Not long ago, a boy rose from Pallet Town to become a Pokemon Master. That boy's name was Ash Ketchum, well known within the Kanto region. This story isn't about Ash, but instead it is about another hero who also came from Pallet Town. He started his Pokemon quest later than Ash did, little more three years later actually.

Our hero for this story is someone you might not know, but his name is Drill Adel. He had been interested in Pokemon training for some time now, but never felt it was right for him to train then. It took him three years to summon up the courage to start his Pokemon journey. During those three years he studied about Pokemon in school with the other schoolchildren who didn't start their training for Pokemon or where more interested in other things.

When he was thirteen, he had learned that Ash Ketchum had won his eighth badge in the Hoenn region and was now headed to Hoenn league championship, Drill felt it was time to make a name for himself. He asked his father Axe Adel if he could get several Poke balls so he could start his own Pokemon training.

"You have finally decided what you want to do with yourself huh? Well you can have seven of these things, but I won't give you a Pokemon, you'll have to get one yourself. I believe if you want something bad enough you'll get it yourself, you can do it son," said his father.

Drill proudly took the Poke balls from his father and charged out of the house, as he was already packed. He wondered how he could get his first Pokemon, he knew if he wanted to though, Professor Oak would be more than willing to let him choose a Pokemon of his own, but that was a limited choice.

As he ran across town to find a Pokemon habitat, he overheard a conversation, "Did you hear? I heard that an unusual wild Pokemon has been seen near the professor's Pokemon ranch causing Professor Oak some bothersome trouble. He can't even stop it from doing all of that trouble."

"Well I heard that it was a super strong Pokemon, and that's why the professor can't do a thing about it," the other kid replied.

Drill was excited, but first he still needed a Pokemon, otherwise attempting to catch the other wild Pokemon would be trouble.

Drill found himself on the road to Viridian city; he knew then that there probably was wild Pokemon in the vicinity. He pushed his way through the tall grass and had plenty of trouble finding anything.

A loud cry was heard as Drill pushed through the grass, brushing all of the parasitic insects off himself on the way, "Spearow! Spearow!"

"Ah hah! Now that's what I call a Pokemon!" said Drill as he looked up in the trees surrounding him.

When Drill finally did see where the creature was he noticed one of the wings was injured.

"Poor Spearow, I wonder how its wing was broken. Oh Spearow do you need help?" he asked the Pokemon as he slowly walked up to its tree.

"Spear, spear, spearow!" it squawked hoping closer to Drill.

Drill tried climbing the tree while attempting to keep it calm, "Will you let me help you? I do know how to mend a bird Pokemon's wings, and if that doesn't work I know someone who does."

The injured Spearow nodded as it hopped close to him, "Row, row, spear!"

Drill was finally able to reach it as he lifted himself onto the branch the bird was. He then put a makeshift splint onto its broken wing and started to gently massage the wing.

"You know, I think you should be taken to Professor Oak for further inspection, I think he'll know if anything else is wrong with you," said Drill.

As he pulled out a blanket out of his backpack, Spearow saw Drill's Poke balls. Drill was about to wrap the Spearow in the blanket when the Pokemon hopped into the backpack and pecked one of the seven Poke balls. The Poke ball grew in size a bit and then opened up and absorbed Spearow. It shook back and forth a bit showing a red glowing light as it tossed back and forth. It then stopped rocking a short time later and made a 'ding!' sound as it claimed Spearow was caught.

"Why did you do that? Yeah it is nice to have already caught a Pokemon, but you didn't need to get in there," said Drill as he took hold of Spearow's Poke ball.

He climbed back down the tree and ran back into town.

"Professor Oak, a young boy is here claiming that he has a Spearow that needs to be taken care of. What should I do about it?" asked the professor's assistant.

"Tracy, do what we always do about injured Pokemon, take it in. I swear it is should be rather obvious by now what I'd say about it. Bring the boy in to please, I want to speak to him about it," answered the Professor as he turned around to look back outside.

"Yes sir, and good luck finding the Pokemon that is causing us so much trouble," said Tracy as he ran back to bring Drill in.

Professor Oak brought out his Pokedex to help identify the mysterious Pokemon. After inputting what details of the creature he recognized, purple and ghost-like, the Pokedex brought up the possible results. Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Sableye, and Shuppet were the results that came up.

"Well I think I can safely rule out Gastly and Shuppet, the creature looked nothing like them. Let's see it is too small to be a Haunter or a Gengar, so I guess it must be a Sableye. Sableye live in Hoenn, not Kanto, what is this one doing here?" he asked himself.

A brief moment later Tracy brought Drill in to the professor's laboratory. Drill was holding a Poke ball, using utmost care he handed it to Professor Oak.

"My name is Drill Adel; I need you to take care of this Spearow for me please."

"Is this Spearow yours Drill?" asked the professor as he opened up the Poke ball.

Drill nodded as he stared at the injured Pokemon.

Oak felt the injured wing to see how he could take care of its injury.

"How did she get injured Drill?" asked the professor.

"I don't know sir, I found her injured like this before she claimed me as her trainer. I splinted her wing as you see and tried to bring her here in my blanket, but instead she got inside the Poke ball. I thought you'd know how to take care of her though so I brought her here," Drill explained.

Professor Oak picked Spearow up and had Tracy take her out back, "Hmm, this Spearow was drawn to you, you say? Interesting, do you want me to take care of your other Pokemon too?"

"Spearow is my first sir; I don't have any other Pokemon yet. I was looking for a wild Pokemon to catch before I started my training, but then I saw Spearow crying in pain. However, I hear you have Pokemon troubles yourself. Do you think I could help you with it?"

Professor Oak fell backwards; he fell onto a stool and then knocked it over and hit the table behind it.

"How, how did you know I had problems with a Pokemon?" he asked as he recovered from his trip.

"Professor, I think I can explain for him. You see, when Ritchie called earlier today I let it slip about our Pokemon problems and asked him to send help from other trainers. I'm sorry I didn't expect someone like Drill here to want to help." Tracy replied as he came back from out back, still holding Spearow.

"Oh dear, I didn't actually need another trainer's help, after all Tracy this is a Pokemon ranch. I have plenty of Pokemon to use if I really needed to use Pokemon. By the way Drill, why did you try to catch a wild Pokemon without first help from a trained Pokemon?"

"I didn't think I needed help to catch a wild Pokemon; after all before domesticated Pokemon we caught Pokemon without trained ones. I just figured it couldn't be too hard if they did it way back then," Drill explained.

Professor Oak sighed; he then went to the far window to look outside.

"I think you may be able to stop this Pokemon after all. Your Spearow may be injured but I will let you borrow a Pokemon to assist you. I'll let you use one of my own personal Pokemon. Please follow me Drill," said Professor Oak as he started walking towards a bookcase.

Both Tracy and Drill stood behind the professor as he pulled various books. The professor then turned around and requested they look away. After pulling a few more books the bookcase pulled forward and slide sideways revealing a vault. He rotated the knob several times left and right, then he pulled the big door open, revealing a roomful of Poke balls, both new and old.

"I had this particular vault installed recently Drill, especially considering the problems I've had with Team Rocket and all. Then there is my other vault just for other trainer's Pokemon I promised to take care of. This vault is for my starter Pokemon and my personal Pokemon I've had since I was your age. Ever since Tracy came to help me, I have been able to afford some of this. Now please choose which Pokemon you would feel most comfortable with," said Professor Oak as he showed him all of the Poke balls.

Each Poke ball was labeled, signifying what type the Pokemon was, and whether or not it was a starter Pokemon or not. Drill had no idea the amount of Squirtles, Bulbasaurs, and Charmanders that were needed to fulfill the starter Pokemon status quo for new trainers each day. Drill wanted to use something other than the starter Pokemon so he chose one of the professors's many normal type Pokemon.

As he picked up the Poke ball, Professor Oak then explained what Pokemon he chose, "Marvelous choice Drill, you chose my Smeargle; one of the most adaptable of the Pokemon out there. This particular Smeargle has learned Earthquake, Surf, Twister, and Super Fang. I trained him to be able to defeat any type of Pokemon. Now go out and take care of my little nuisance please, and maybe you may be able to catch yourself another Pokemon."

Tracy then escorted Drill to the door nearest to the ranch and showed him where the Pokemon was causing the most mischief. Drill nodded and went out taking Professor Oak's Smeargle with him.

"Do you really think he can do it? He is a rookie after all professor sir. I couldn't even see it long enough to sketch it, let alone attempt to catch it," Tracy asked doubtfully.

Professor Oak looked at Tracy and smiled, "If he can go out into the wild, without any protection, and bring back an injured Pokemon that claims him as her trainer; I think he can handle battling an unknown Pokemon using one of my best Pokemon. I feel someone of his potential may be able to handle whatever comes his way."

Drill walked out onto the ranch looking around in awe. He had always wanted to see what this place looked like, green grass, luscious trees, and many Pokemon. He released Smeargle from his Poke ball so he could help identify the wild Pokemon.

"Smear! Smear! Gle! Sme!" said the Pokemon as it saw Drill. He charged about and after observing Drill for a short moment calmed down.

"Wow, you already like me, I guess I'm likeable. Okay Smeargle what you suggest we do to find your trainer's mischief maker?" asked Drill as he looked around the suggested area for the mysterious Pokemon.

The Smeargle hopped around and pointed some distance away from the area they were near and started flailing about frantically, "Smear, smear, sme, mear, rgle!"

While Smeargle pointed in the distance, Drill noticed a purplish Pokemon putting all of the other Pokemon to sleep, passing through the trees constantly.

"Whoa, what is that Pokemon? We have to get there if we are going stop it. Smeargle if you can try to avoid its sleep powder I recommend using your twister attack to cause it to flinch," Drill commanded as he started running towards the purple mischief-maker.

Smeargle hopped on past Drill to catch up to the mystery Pokemon; avoiding all of the fallen Pokemon on the way. Drill did all he could to wake up the other Pokemon while catching up to Smeargle.

The purple Pokemon flew in and out of the trees above Smeargle. Smeargle hopped into the tall trees to reach this unusual Pokemon. He tried to pounce onto the Pokemon to weigh it down, but instead he just fell down onto the ground. It continued to flap its wings as if nothing happened, and then cast another burst of sleeping powder. Smeargle dodged it and hopped back into the trees trying to use another tactic to slow it down.

The Smeargle cried out for the Pokemon it was chasing, "Smeargle! Smeargle! Smeargle!"

It ignored him and phased through another tree, casting a psybeam at Smeargle, causing him to fall onto the ground slightly confused.

Smeargle got back up, looked into the trees, and started walking about dizzily. He bumped into several trees before his vision recovered.

"Smea, smear, smeargle!" he cried out in confusion before he hopped back into the trees.

Drill finally caught up to Professor Oak's Pokemon by this time and saw what was causing all of this trouble. The body of the Pokemon itself was small, but its wings made it look much larger. As it passed through several trees Drill noticed that it was a bug type Pokemon.

"Is that, a Venomoth? If so then why can it phase through trees like that, it is a bug-poison type not a ghost type. Professor Oak will be most surprised to hear about this," Drill said aloud.

Smeargle stopped chasing the Pokemon and turned to look at Drill, at that moment Venomoth cast another psybeam at him knocking him off the tree.

Drill saw this and leapt forward, catching Smeargle as he fell down. Smeargle actually landed on top of Drill squashing him flat.

"Ouch! That hurt Smeargle, why did you let it hit you like that! Never mind just get back up and use twister on that Pokemon. Please, do this for the professor at least," Drill ordered while pushing Smeargle off him.

Smeargle groaned and leapt back into the trees again. When it saw Venomoth, he used his twister attack on it, knocking it out of the air and onto the ground.

The Venomoth tried to regain its composure but instead Smeargle used another twister attack upon it, nearly knocking it unconscious. It slowly sank into the ground, as it was temporarily unable to move.

Drill ran up to the ghostly Venomoth, knelt by it, and pulled out a Poke ball from his backpack. Drill first showed the Poke ball to it and put it near its mouth.

"I'll give you a choice Venomoth, if you trust me you can go into the Poke ball so I can take care of you. If you don't trust me or don't wish to be in captivity you can follow me to Professor Oak so he can tend to your injuries, and then we'll release you back into the wild, away from here to no longer be a nuisance to his Pokemon. Finally, you could stay here in a cage unable to phase in or out of it at will until you are able to behave, and I really don't like that option. Please choose wisely my friend," Drill offered as he sat down onto the ground.

While waiting he pulled out a potion his father gave him to use along the way. He sprayed it onto Smeargle to heal any minor injuries caused by the Venomoth. Smeargle then wrapped its tail around Drill's neck, splattering some paint onto his shirt.

"Vee! Moth!" the Venomoth cried out.

Drill looked upon the Venomoth with regret, he hated to cause anything pain, whether it be Pokemon, normal animal, or even human.

He apoligized to Venomoth, "I'm sorry Venomoth, I didn't want to do that to you, but it was the only way to get you to stop without putting me to sleep or Smeargle. I promise I will not harm you further, if you don't cause as much trouble. Please Venomoth forgive me for the pain I caused you."

The Venomoth slowly lifted its head to look directly at Drill. It saw Drill's face and decided that he was being sincere.

"Veno, veno, Venomoth!" said the Venomoth right before it prodded the Poke ball.

In response Drill made to it an oath, "Venomoth whenever you feel you need to be free, just tell me and I'll set you free whenever I feel it is safe to do so."

He picked up Venomoth's Poke ball and attached it to his belt. Smeargle looked at the belt in curiosity and hopped around Drill.

Drill laughed, "Oh Smeargle, please tell me you've seen something like this before. It's called a Poke ball belt; specifically designed to carry the six Pokemon we're allowed to use at one time. I also have your Poke ball attached to it Smeargle."

"Smeargle smear!" he replied touching the Poke ball, which effectively absorbed Smeargle upon his contact.

Drill smiled and started walking back to the Professors laboratory, trying not to step on any of the sleeping Pokemon along the way. He felt good about what he has been able to do so far for Pokemon on his first day alone.

"Look Professor, Drill is coming back, and some of the Pokemon are waking up. I think he did it, I really do," called out Tracy as he watched from the door.

The professor got up from his computer and walked over to Tracy, "I had little doubt that he would succeed Tracy. I think he may have even caught it. Let's get back to the research room so he doesn't realize we've been watching him. He deserves to tell us the results himself."

They proceeded back into Professor Oak's library to wait for Drill to come into the building.

A few moments later Drill opened the back door and called out excitedly for the professor, "Professor Oak, Professor Oak, I did it! I took care of your problem and caught another Pokemon."

"Please Drill come to my research library and tell us how you did it," the professor replied from the distance.

Therefore, Drill walked through the house and looked for the library. This was his second time in the professor's lab, so it was unsurprising he didn't know his way around. Tracy actually had to help Drill find his way to the library.

Drill explained what he went through previously while he was trying to stop the Pokemon from causing all its mischief. He then showed Professor Oak and Tracy the Venomoth.

"My, my, my, what have we here? A ghost-like Venomoth, eh? That would explain things, wouldn't it Tracy?" asked Professor Oak as he observed the Pokemon.

Tracy pulled out his sketch pad and started making an outline of the Pokemon, "It is a fascinating specimen alright sir. How do you think it became a ghost Pokemon?"

The Venomoth flew into one of Professor Oak's bookcases causing the professor to cry out in surprise. It then flew back out of the bookcase to cast stun spore on Tracy.

"Aggh! I cn't mmve. Hlp me prffsr." Muffled Tracy said.

"Sorry Tracy, I don't have any paralysis heal for humans, I guess you are just going to have to wait until the effect wears off. Apparently it doesn't like you much Tracy," apoligized Professor Oak.

Drill extended his right arm towards the Pokemon to help calm it down. Venomoth then landed itself on his head and glared at Tracy.

"Ah ess unt!" Tracy replied.

Professor Oak then reached into his coat and pulled a Pokedex out, the newest model.

"What's that professor, is it a computer?" Drill asked.

"It is a sort of computer Drill, but not a hand held; it is what trainers and Pokemon scientists like myself refer to as a Pokedex. In fact, this particular Pokedex is now yours Drill, as a reward for helping me out with that Venomoth. All trainers new and old should have one of these to help identify Pokemon or to develop strategies against the Pokemon you are researching, in case you ever have the need to battle one," explained the professor.

Drill released Smeargle from his Poke ball. Smeargle hopped out and wrapped his tail around Drill's neck, once again splattering paint over him. Professor Oak saw that it had previously done that to Drill earlier as he noticed the slightly drier paint stains.

The professor continued, "For your first day as a Pokemon trainer I shall let Smeargle stay with you on your journey throughout Kanto to become whatever you desire to become. I think Smeargle won't mind, will you?"

The Pokemon cried out happily, "Smeargle!"

"Smeargle, please keep this young child safe throughout his journey. I will try to keep in touch with you as much as possible, but for now call me when you reach the Viridian city Pokemon Center, hopefully by then I'll have another package for you."

Drill could not understand how all this was working out for him, but he sure was excited. He now already had seven Poke balls, three Pokemon, and his very own Pokedex to assist him on his journey to become a successful Pokemon trainer.

"How is Spearow now Professor? Can I take her with me or does she have to stay here a bit until she's better?" Drill asked worriedly.

In response, the professor replied, "Sorry Drill, she is unable to travel on the road with you but I will send her to Nurse Joy in Viridian City so Spearow will be ready for you when you get there. Your Venomoth might not get along well with Spearow anyhow; she is a bug type after all."

Drill sadly nodded and walked out of the lab, heading out onto his quest to be a Pokemon trainer. He knew how far Viridian City was from Pallet Town and knew it was just a few short miles from home, he also knew it would be an easy ride by bike.

Drill walked back home to stay the night, he felt it would be better for him to be rested up for his long journey tomorrow as he would travel all the way to Pewter City.


	2. Soul of the Earth

Chapter Two: The Soul of the Earth

Day Two 5:30 am

Drill got up the next morning quite refreshed, he had just started his training, and he already become friends with three Pokemon.

Last night after he came back home he introduced Smeargle and Venomoth to his father Axe, and he enjoyed meeting them. His father then gave Drill some spending money for food and lodgings for the nights he'll be away from home. After that, Axe gave both Smeargle and Venomoth nicknames, Smegle and V-moth. Finally his father arranged for Drill to meet up with an adult supervisor in Pewter City.

Drill left his home excitedly, rode off on his bike, and headed on north towards Viridian with V-moth flying by his side. Smeargle didn't want to get up as early as Drill did so he stayed inside of his Poke ball for this part of the journey, but Drill didn't mind.

Riding through the tall grass was difficult, but it would've been worse if he'd been walking through it. The wild Pokemon wanted nothing to do with them while he was riding the bike. The wild Mankey in the area did throw any rocks at the bike but they all simply missed as it whizzed through the area.

It was still so early that the only people out at this time were fishermen and Pokemon watchers. There was also a lot of mist in the air, making it difficult to see in some areas; causing Drill to slow down.

Unfortunately, just a mile out of Viridian City his bike ran over several spikes, flattening both of his tires. This left Drill more vulnerable to Pokemon attack, and a Pokemon was the one to set these spikes.

"Ska-ska-skarmory!" cried the Pokemon.

"Veeee!" cried Venomoth in response.

Drill pulled out his pokedex to help identify the birdlike Pokemon that was assaulting them.

The Pokedex went through a quick scan and then spoke out the result, "Skarmory the Armor Bird Pokemon, it is both a steel and flying type Pokemon. They can fly up to 190 miles per hour in their hard armor; it can also slash foes with wings that are as sharp as swords. They normally live in the mountainous areas of Johto and Hoenn and they can handle even the harshest of cold weather because of their steel armor."

After some brief thought Drill responded, "I think it may be vulnerable inside its mouth, when it opens its beak V-moth, your psybeam should be able to cause it the disorientation we need to get away from it."

V-moth nodded and sped near the Skarmory hoping to get it to open its beak. The Skarmory hardened itself, stiffened its wings, and reared up for attack.

"Skarmory!" it cried as it attempted to use its steel wing upon V-moth, but Drill's V-moth was too swift for it.

Drill saw that getting through Skarmory's armor wouldn't be easy, but if V-moth were to get it flustered, Skarmory just might slow down and peck at her. Calling out to her might be too dangerous now so he let V-moth work it out for herself.

While V-moth was distracting Skarmory Drill had an idea, he looked around for a small rock.

Being faster than Skarmory made all the difference to Venomoth, for one peck from the Skarmory could be devastating to the ghost bug. Thanks to her foresight she was able to learn that a quick tackle would disorient the Skarmory.

When Drill finally found a fitting stone he noticed that V-moth was slowing down for an attack on her own. This bothered him; if she didn't attack soon then Skarmory would peck her.

Skarmory slowed down to a halt when it saw a projectile fly past its head, distracting it long enough for the Venomoth it had intended to eat to tackle it to the ground. As it gasped for air the Venomoth launched a psybeam into its beak, rendering it unconscious.

Drill looked to the unconscious Pokemon and then looked back to V-Moth; now that they have an unconscious bird Pokemon on they're hands he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Say V-Moth, should I capture the Skarmory and take him to the Viridian City Pokemon Center, or do I carry him the remaining distance?"

He realized how stupid he sounded, there was no way he could carry the Pokemon the entire distance back to town it was far too large.

He looked back up to V-Moth, "Would you like it if I caught you without permission just to take you to a Pokemon Center?"

"Vee!" She exclaimed.

"That's what I thought, it'd be better to heal it and then free it than to leave it suffering. Thanks V-Moth."

He tossed a pokeball at Skarmory, within three rocks back and forth the ball signaled the capture. After he picked the Poke ball back up they continued their journey to Viridian City.

Within the hour Drill and V-Moth arrived at Viridian City. Drill was pulling along his bicycle, hoping to find someone who sold bike tires.

It being early morning still there weren't many shops open, only the local Pokemon Trainer Supply Store was open, and unfortunately they didn't have bike tires period. He wanted to spend as little time as possible in Viridian if he could. As he walked throughout Viridian he spotted a sign that said there was a Pokemon Gym that was accepting challengers there.

"Look V-Moth, Viridian has a gym here, just like I told you about last night. Do you think we can handle it yet?"

Venomoth fluttered about excitedly, "Vee, Vee, Vee!"

"I agree, we are ready, but first I think we should get to the Pokemon Center first, after that last fight with this Skarmory here you need to heal up a bit. So let's find the Pokecenter as soon as we can," he walked away from the signpost looking for a sign that pointed towards the local Pokecenter.

It didn't take them very long to locate a sign directing them to the Pokecenter. With his bike it took him but six minutes to reach the location.

Nurse Joy was already at the door when he got there with Chansey by her side.

"Is everything okay, is your Venomoth hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Drill removed Skarmory's Poke ball from his belt and handed it to her, "She just needs rest, it's Skarmory who needs attention, and I hope to release Skarmory once you restore its health."

"Did you just catch it so you could heal it?" she asked after taking the ball.

He nodded silently.

"Huh, that's unusual for a trainer, oh well. Please come on in, it'll be a bit before Skarmory is revived. Sorry but all of the communication services are down now, so you may be bored."

He smiled and nodded again, "That's fine I'll wait."

Nurse Joy scuttled off taking Venomoth with her. Drill sat down in one of the Pokemon Center's many chairs, pulling his bike alongside him.

He had only been gone from home for about two hours and already his journey has proved to be quite exciting. Drill was more than confident that his decision to do this was the right one.

9:15 am

Drill shook himself awake after having realized he had fallen asleep, having nothing to do while waiting for Nurse Joy. He knew the staff there didn't mind trainers sleeping in the Pokemon Center, but he still preferred not to be rude.

"Hello there, fellow trainer, are you bored? Is that why you fell asleep?" an unfamiliar person asked.

He turned to look at the person who greeted him, a lavender haired boy with a kind face.

"Um, hello, my name is Drill Adel, and you are?" he politely asked.

He brightly smiled, "Oh, me? My name is Anabel I come from near Tohjo Falls, I'm just visiting Viridian myself. I'm on a journey too, like you."

Drill slid off his seat in surprise, "You're a girl?"

"That's right; I get that reaction a lot myself."

"Sorry, it's just that you look so much like boy, you know, your lack of a ahem." He shied off embarrassed.

"Figure. My, you are polite. Hmm, how about that a polite kid. Is this your first time on your own?" she asked noticing the lack of dirt on his face.

Drill nodded, "Yeah, it's rather embarrassing. I'm thirteen and I've just now started my Pokemon journey."

"So what Pokemon was your starter? Mine was Abra, he's a Kadabra now, but that doesn't matter to you does it?"

He bit down on his lip and shook his head, "Spearow was my first Pokemon, though she isn't with me at the moment. I also have a Venomoth and a Smeargle, and I'm about to free a Skarmory once it's revived."

Her eyes widened, there was no way a beginner like him could do all of that, "How?"

He chuckled, "You'll find this odd, but I let my Pokemon decide what to do. I just give them an option from what I find may be the best option. The three Pokemon that I officially claim volunteered their services to me. If only I could better communicate with them."

"That isn't strange to me; I sort of do that myself with my Pokemon. Actually I can sense what a Pokemon is feeling, but I'm still working on that ability. If you wish I could try talking with your Skarmory, once it's recovered I mean."  
"You'd be willing to do that for me?" Drill asked.

"It's what I do. Meanwhile since I'm guessing you've not eaten yet, why don't we get some breakfast? Most of these Pokemon Centers offer free meals to trainers."

Drill's stomach gurgled, he flushed, "Heh, I guess I am hungry. This may be my second day as a trainer, but my stomach still gets hungry easily."

Later

"What! You mean you don't eat meat? Drill!"

He scratched his head in embarrassment, "Even Pop eats meat, I know. I just don't feels right eating animals knowingly. Just cause Ursarings eat fish doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it."  
Anabel rolled her eyes, "Protein Drill! It's all about the protein! It keeps my legs strong for long distance traveling!"

"I substitute it with peanuts and beans. I'll be fine. Look, I didn't ask you to criticize my eating habits Anna."

"It's Anabel, not Anna. I'm just concerned about you that's all. What is your traveling plan anyway?"

'Traveling plans? Oh boy, I never thought about that.' Drill thought to himself as he shook his shaggy brown hair.

"I guess I'll just travel to whichever gym is closest and beat the local gym leader there. And until I get new bike tires, which shouldn't be long now, I'll just have to walk. And whenever I run out of money I'll just help out wherever I can. Other than that I've got nothing."

She sighed as she ate a dumpling. Anabel quickly chewed and swallowed it before she made her reply.

"You intend to do this all by yourself? I don't know about that, you might get lost or even starve."

He shrugged, "Well I do have the help of my Pokemon friends, that's got to count for something. V-moth can fly ahead and scout the area, making it easier to keep track of things, and Smegle can help gather food such as Pokemon berries. I can do some cooking for myself and them."

"And you're smart too, go figure, well other than the lack of planning. Hmm, you're interesting."

"How so? All I did was try and make friends with the Pokemon. And other than the Skarmory all of them are with me by will. That isn't to unusual is it?"

After putting a palm to her forehead she sighed, "And you're ignorant. You'd never survive on your own."

"Your Pokemon are ready now Drill, I've also specially prepared your Skarmory for release. Are you ready?" Nurse Joy interjected as she approached the table.

He looked to his food, then to the nurse, and then to Anabel, "I guess so. Are you ready to talk with Skarmory-Anabel?"  
"Ah, uh, no. I've still got some food to eat. Could you wait please?"

Nurse Joy nodded and wandered off to talk with some of the other trainers who've come in recently.

Drill began to stir in his seat awkwardly.

"Go ahead without me, they're your friends after all, not mine. I'll finish up soon, I promise."

"You're awesome. Thanks Anabel."

He ran towards the collection desk to speak with Nurse Joy.

"What a polite boy he is. Ignorant and frail maybe, but he could be a good trainer. I guess maybe..."

"Come on out Skarmory!"

The Poke ball opened up as it was tossed into the air, releasing its contents to the air. Skarmory reformed after a brief red glow.

"Skaaaamory!" It cried out as it stretched its wings.

"Feel better now? I'm about ready to free you from the bindings of the Poke ball, if that's what you truely want."

The Skarmory flew down beside Drill and began to groom itself.

He stretched out to touch it, but instead the bird retaliated by snapping at him.

"Okay! So you don't like me much. I get it!"

After he backed away the bird resumed its grooming.

"I guess you want to be released then huh? Fine then."

An tall business-like man came up to Drill smiling, "Maybe he doesn't want to be touched. Skarmory are birds of pride, they'll do nearly anything to make their appearances impressive."

He stared at Skarmory intently, "I didn't know that. Though I guess it makes sense, but how'd you know its gender."

"The males of the species stand out the most, and yours stands out quite impressively. I'm quite sure he'd do wonders in a Pokemon Contest, if handled properly. Unless you still plan on releasing him."

"Skaaa!" the bird protested.

He laughed, "It seems he doesn't want to leave."

Anabel stepped through the sliding doors.

"Do you sense Pokemon's feelings too?"

Drill just stared at him curiously, something about this man seemed familiar to him.

"No. That Skarmory had physically expressed its emotions, like all of his species do, proud that they are. I'm only surprised to see him around these parts. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself to you. You may call me Giova for now."

'Why is it that he seems so familiar? Have I met him before?'

"You know, I'm interested in seeing what your Skarmory is capable of, but in limited spaces. How about this boy? I have connections to the owner of the gymnasium here, this way you can have a Pokemon battle with two of my Pokemon, using Skarmory and one of your other Pokemon of your choosing. I assure you, this will be an intriguing match on my part."

Anabel then felt nervous, "I don't know about this Drill."

"Well, it would give me some experience with a real Pokemon match. What's the worst that can happen? I lose?"

She shook her head unsure, and stared into Giova's eyes.

"Just be careful. Something about him bothers me. I'm coming too."

The man slid a finger across his nose and smiled, "An audience is welcome, so feel free to come."

He turned around and started walking towards a building in the distance.

Contentedly Drill followed the man with his bike. He turne his head a moment and saw that she had not moved yet, "Well? Are you coming? Look, Anna, I mean Anabel, if there are any signs of trouble just tell me. Just trust me."

She sighed and quietly followed him, 'It's him I do not trust.'

For a gymnasium it sure didn't leave much to the imagination. The battlefield was earth based, open terrain and a low ceiling, not low in the normal sense of the wordit was just that there wasn't much space for flight. Drill found it a cool place though, despite the lack of space.

"As you can see this is a stadium of minor caliber, but I assure you it will only prove to increase you experience in being a quality Pokemon trainer." Giova assured, smiling more.

Anabel put her hand on Drill's right shoulder, "What are the conditions for this match?"

Another man came up and greeted them, "This will be classified as an official gym battle. I'm Franz, the Pokemon battle judge official here and I will coordinated your match. In place of the gym leader is Giova Rocket. And your name is?"

Drill lost his concentration when he looked at the judge. Franz's hair was both red and blue and was long in length.

"Sir?"

This brought him back to attention, "Um, the name is Drill. Uh, did you say this is an official gym match?"

Giova scratched his own neck in slight embarrassment, "Well, it will only matter on your gym records if you beat me. I'm rather skilled at handling Pokemon you see. I'm actually a stand in for the original Gym leader here, every match with me here would be an official gym match."

"You want a rookie trainer to face you in a gym battle?" Anabel asked, still not feeling well about this.

"As the boy said, the worst that can happen here is that he lose his first match. Skarmory and another Pokemon of his choosing will be the challenging Pokemon against two of my own." Giova explained.

Franz interceded and continued, "The match rules. The gym leader, or his stand in, will choose a set number of Pokemon to use during the match. For this particular match he has chosen to allow only two Pokemon per trainer. This match will be played by the official gym one-on-one Pokemon match rules. Only the challenger to the Viridian City Gym will be able to switch between his two participating Pokemon. This Pokemon Battle will end when both of either of the trainers' Pokemon are unable to battle. If the challenger should happen to win, he will win the Earth Badge, the symbol of his victory against this Pokemon Gym.

"Wow, he's surprisingly dull. you'd think that with his hair that he'd be less, well, formal." Drill commented silently to Anabel.

She rolled her eyes, "It is all part of his job as an official. He's probably just a stickler for the rules. Now pay attention.

"The battle will commence when the two trainers take their places at opposite ends of the field. For this match you, Drill, will stand in the assigned space near the entrance of the gymnasium."

Drill walked over to the marked location as he was told and released Skarmory from his Poke ball.

"Ska!" It cried out.

A frown rose upon Franz's face, "You were not given permission to release your Pokemon yet."

Giova laughed, "It's fine Franz! He can't help but feel enthusiastic in his first trainer battle. We'll just start the match now."

He appeared bothered but shook it off, "Very well. Let the gym battle commence!"

Giova picked up a Poke ball from a nearby tray and tossed it into the air, "Come forth my servant Rhydon!"

'Servant?' Anabel wondered, still not liking any of this.

After a red glare a massive beast emerged from its Poke ball. Drill recognized it immediately from his studies.

"Wow! That's a Rhydon! Their horns are known to be a sort of lightning rod, neutralizing and storing electric energy. And being both rock and ground type that is an interesting skill to have."

The business man smiled, "You're quite smart young man. Can you apply that brain of yours to this battle? And please go ahead and make your move first."

Drill nodded, "Okay. Skarmory watch out for electricity coming from that horn. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll work on finding a weak point in that creature and you use that wing of yours to slice through his defenses!"

He ignored Drill and flew up into the air and voiced out its pride, "Skary!"

"A shame for sure, but it seems that this creature has far too much pride to be taking orders from you yet. Rhydon, use Thunderbolt!"

A bright surge of energy gathered up on its horn, and then with a roar the energy shot off it and flew towards the showy bird. Skarmory saw this attack and swept out of the way.

When Skarmory got closer to the ground the dinosaur like creature charged at him horn first.

"Rhydon use Fire Blast now!"

Drill was bothered, but then remembered something that he heard about Skarmory, in fact it was Giova himself who said it, male Skarmory took great pride in their appearances, and he knew how to use that to his advantage.

"Skarmory, unless you want your feather's marred by heat damage I'd recommend moving now!"

The bird's wings created a large back draft as it slowed down and altered its course drastically, narrowly missing the burst of fire that generated from its mouth and struck the wall behind him in a large explosion which strangely didn't botther the building's integrity.

"Bravo lad! That's how to use that noggin! But can you keep it up?"

Skarmory in aggravation straightened its wings out and used their sharpness against Rhydon's hard exterior.

Rhydon took the blow in stride and was forced back several feet. It roared loudly and began stomping around madly.

"Rhydon! Again Fire Blast!"

As the beast inhaled for the attack Skarmory landed on the floor and let out a loud metallic sound from its hard shell, deafening all who heard it.

"Rhydon! Do it!" Giova cried out in vain.

Drill with better success called out to the noisy creature, "Use your steel wings against Rhydon once more so he won't be able to dampen your beauty!"

The bird soared close to Rhydon with its metallic blades and slashed at it. As the Rhydon fell victim to the sharp wings it released the strong blast of heat and forced Skarmory to be thrown across the room against the opposite wall.

Both Rhydon and Skarmory were rendered unconscious.

Franz announced this incident formally, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers please choose your second Pokemon or forfeit."

Giova chose another ball without hesitation, "Nidoqueen it is time to prove your worth against this child!"

Out from his Poke ball emerged Nidoqueen, a tall sturdy marsupial like creature which stood on its hind legs. It roared upon entrance, "Idoque!"

Drill flipped open his Pokedex, this was one Pokemon of which he was unfamiliar with.

"Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen are renowned for their elegant stature and endurance. All Nidoqueen are female Pokemon and this still confounds many Pokemon scientists. Unlike any other Pokemon in the world the Nido species are actually part of two separate evolutionary families one that only produces male Nidoran, and one that produces only female Nidoran. Both the Nidoqueen and the Nidoking are dominant Pokemon, so be sure to avoid letting them have their way in battle."

Giova tsked, "You're wasting time. Learn about unfamiliar Pokemon during battle, without the trainer's Pokedex. Now hurry up and send out your second Pokemon."

Drill thought to himself and nodded.

He unclasped a Poke ball from his belt and opened it, "V-moth, it's your turn my friend, stay in flight."

"Veee!" she cried out.

Anabel's eyes widened, "Your Venomoth, is translucent. How is this possible?"

"She's also a ghost type. I don't know how though. V-moth I recommend you use your psybeam against Nidoqueen. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Vee! Vee! Veemoth!" She flew out above the Nidoqueen and flew just out of her reach.

Giova clapped loudly and gave his command to Nidoqueen, "Go ahead and use your Aerial Ace attack on that insect and decimate it!"

"But Nidoqueen is a ground type Pokemon! She can't fly!" Drill protested.

He let his Pokemon do the explaining with her actions. She crouched down onto all fours and pressed against the ground. Then like a spring she leapt up high into the air, nearly smashing into the ceiling, and whipped her tail towards the Venomoth.

V-moth phased out and let the tail pass through her body, avoiding a potentially fatal hit.

"A ghost Pokemon? How impressive boy. You taught your Haunter to disguise itself within the Poke ball. No wonder I couldn't hit it. I'll fix that. Nidoqueen, shadow ball!"

The Nidoqueen pressed it hands together and slowly pulled them apart, creating a dark mass between them. It grew ever bigger the further apart her hands got. During this time V-moth flew in close and launched off a psybeam attack, hitting Nidoqueen in her abdomen.

Nonetheless she didn't lose her focus and the dark matter continued forming.

"Now Nidoqueen, use it!"

The muscular Pokemon then raised the dark mass like it was a beach ball and tossed it at Drill's Venomoth.

"V-moth just dodge it!"

She flew around the shadowy mass and avoided it, or so she thought.

The dark mass changed directions and continued towards the Venomoth.

"My Nidoqueen has the ability to control the Shadow Ball. You cannot shake it off your trail like normal." Giova explained in a pleased tone of voice.

Venomoth didn't like this and continued to fly towards the enemy Nidoqueen frantically, too concerned about the dark mass that followed her to use her psybeams against the creature.

"Hey ref!" Drill called out, "Are we allowed to use items?"

Franz shook his unusually colored hair, "Other than the one that a Pokemon can hold, items are forbidden in official matches."

Nidoqueen was unable to move as Venomoth flew straight at her.

Venomoth realized this and drew the dark orb in close and flew upwards.

As Nidoqueen watched V-moth's sudden change of movement she failed to notice her shadow ball draw in close.

A surge of darkness swelled from the center of the room as it made impact with its controller.

Giova's eyes widened in shock and fell to his knees, "What did you have your creature do? I didn't hear any verbal commands!"

V-moth flew back to Drill and landed on his head and cried out in victory, "Vee!"

When the darkness subsided the announcement was made, "Nidoqueen is unable to battle. The victor is Drill's Venomoth. And the champion of this match is Drill!"

"Yeah-eah! We did it V-moth. We just won our first Pokemon match!"

Anabel came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back, "For a rookie trainer you're quite skilled. Congratulations on your first victory."

Franz approached Drill and pulled something out of his outstanding red/blue hair, a small case of some sort.

"For your win over your first gym leader, or his stand-in, I present you with this case and the badge inside of it, the Earth Badge. Your Venomoth has proven to be quite a Pokemon."

Giova looked up at the bug Pokemon on Drill's head, "That ghost Pokemon is really a Venomoth? I see then. Your Pokemon is quite rare."

As Drill took the badge case from Franz's hand, Giova stood up and walked towards him and smirked, "You may have bested me in battle, but you will not keep that Pokemon of yours. Cassidy, Buff, come to me now!"

A plume of smoke emerged from both the left and right sides of the gymnasium, and two people appeared.

A cerulean haired man and an orange haired woman dressed in black appeared at Giova's side.

The male reacted in an upset manner, "It's Butch! How many times must I tell you people my name is Butch!"

"Oh give it a rest already Bill. The boss'll call you what he wishes to call you."

Anabel quickly tossed out a Poke ball and summoned what was contained within.

From the Poke ball emerged Kadabra and it wasted no time as it cast teleport and pulled both Anabel and Drill away from the area.

"Thank you Kadabra. I'll be sure to spend even more time with you. That was too close for comfort."

She glared at Drill angrily.

He fell down onto the ground and sat there in silence.

"I told you he was trouble. That man works with Team Rocket! Did you listen? No! Wait, there was no way you could have known. Ah. Drill, just trust my instinct from now on okay?"

He just stared into the open forest in front of him.

V-moth flew around Drill's head excitedly and chirped.

"I know V-moth. We actually won. It's hard to believe. You were awesome, using that Nidoqueen's attack against herself. A gym badge on my first solid day of training, wow."

Anabel clutched her fist in aggravation but held it in, 'This kid is insane. All he cared about was his Pokemon battle. However, it was almost as though he knew he'd be fine. What is this?'

"V-moth, I'm glad you're safe. Thank you Kadabra, I owe you one." Drill laid down on the bare grass and sighed, "This will be a long journey, won't it Anabel?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Most journeys are. Especially the important ones."


End file.
